This task order is to perform an epigenetic wide association study using cord blood from the Effect of Aspirin in Gestation and Reproduction, EAGeR, in order to understand how maternal obesity and inflammation impacts DNA methylation patterns in offspring?s. Developmental Origins of Health and Hisease, DOHaD hypothesis suggests that exposures in the womb can reprogram the fetus leading to long term diseases. Conditions in placenta can impact fetus. Maternal inflammation can have an impact on course of pregnancy, such as preterm birth and preeclampsia. Aspirin is used to prevent preeclampsia and low birth weight.